You Will Love Me
by vec100
Summary: Edward has been watching Bella as she grew up waiting for the day he could have her as his mate. Bella doesn't know any of this is happening until the night of her 16th birthday, he comes to claim what is his. (My first story-REVIEWS WELCOME)
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STEPHANIE MEYER HAS WRITTEN/CREATED

* * *

"Jessica come on, I need to get home Charlie is going to kill me if I'm late again." Knocking on the spare bedroom door and opening it to Jessica pulling herself away from her current flavor of the month.

"Just give me a half an hour and I promise we can leave, he won`t care it`s your birthday`` every time she gets a so-called boyfriend I'm left taking the shit that comes along with it, somehow I'm the only one who gets in trouble for her actions. Having spent most of the night pushing away a drunken mike who just didn`t get I wasn`t into him and, Jess pawning me off with him on my birthday to go screw her new boyfriend, I had just about enough.

``whatever `` I made my way upstairs from her basement, stepping over the now passed out Mike on the floor, grabbed my coat and walked out the door. Fine if she doesn`t want to leave with me I'll walk it`s not that far.

I walk down the empty backstreet where her house is and continue down the long stretch of road, It`s starting to get cold and I feel my toes freezing in the heels Angela lent me for my party. The air is crisp with the signs of autumn and the streets are dark, too dark for my liking.

I make my way around the corner by the section of warehouses when suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. I ignore them at first thinking it`s someone walking home the same as me, but when they speed up my heart does too. I know in the pit of my stomach whoever it was they were following me. I increase my pace breaking into a light jog, my feet don`t even hurt anymore I just keep my ears open on the footsteps, their getting faster behind me, as I speed up so do they. I panic reaching in my purse to grab the spray my dad gave me when I started dating.

Just have to get home; I kept repeating it to myself over and over as if somehow saying it would magically transport me to my doorstep. The footsteps behind me are full-out running now and I bolt for the first house I've seen since leaving Jessica`s. I reach the corner by the second warehouse and I'm slammed against the wall my vision blurring and the breath knocked out of me, my head hits the brick with a thud and the last thing I heard was a growl and the low voice of a man.

``I`ve been waiting for this day for a long time Bella, you`re mine now`` and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes slowly, the pounding in my head makes me sick; I lay there for a minute to calm the nauseous feeling pooling in my gut. I roll over on my side to push myself up realizing with horror I'm on a bed but it`s not mine. I can't even remember what happened last night. I search my mind for how I got here but the last thing I remember was leaving Jessica's house.

I start to panic as I remember a man, his voice as he pinned me to the wall, then suddenly darkness. Jumping off the soft surface of the bed, my head is still spinning, my feet hit the wood hard and I run to the door. I turn the handle wildly but it`s locked. I put my ear against the cold wood seeing if I could hear anyone on the other side, nothing. I need to find a way out of here, wherever here is. I go to the window it is barred over, completely welded to the building. I let out a small sob. I slowly look around the room, it was a deep red covered in old photos of landscapes and places I have never been. He bed up against the wall opposite the window covered in luscious pale fabrics of silk and satin. I feel hopeless as I enter the bathroom nothing but white marble, no window. I walk into the room looking out the barred up window, gripping the bars as I feel the tears coming.

"How am I going to get out of here?"

"You're not"

I feel my skin prickle as I heard his voice and the slam of the door. I didn't even hear him come into the room. My back is tense, my hands now fisted at my sides ready to fight if need be. I slowly turn around to face him, my back presses to the window as I look at him he is right in front of me staring down, and he's so tall compared to my slight frame I have to crane my neck to look at him.

"What do you want from me?" I'm shaking so hard I have trouble keeping my voice steady. He scares me to death, and the worst thing is, he is beautiful, like no other man I have ever seen. Pale skin, dishevelled hair sticking up in all directions, his clothing clings tight to his chest defining the lean muscles just beneath, But it`s his eyes that get me, the color of caramel, as I stare into them I feel my body weaken, what is wrong with me I shouldn`t be attracted to a psychopath who probably wants to chop me up into little pieces, stupid hormones.

"I don't want anything from you Bella" he looks down at me with a soft smile and runs his hand along my cheek, It's so cold it makes me flinch and knocks me out of my daze. "Don't touch me" I turn my head and hit his hand away from my face.

He`s still when I look up, his face shows nothing but fury, before I know what is happening he has me by the shoulders shoving me up against the wall, trapping my hands in one of his, his face mere inches from mine as he moves his mouth to my ear.

"I will touch you whenever I want, do you understand me? You are mine" he moves his free hand back to my cheek as he growls in my ear.

"You will not tell me what to do, you may be my mate but you listen and do as I say, and If I want to touch you"

He slides his hand down my body to my breast, slowly squeezing, I feel him breathe in inhaling the scent of my hair and lets his hand slide lower to my hip and down along the top of my thigh.

"I will". He lifts his head from my neck to look down at me "Do you understand?"

I didn't know what to say of course I didn't understand. He leans closer to my face

"I asked you a fucking question, now answer it!" he shoved me harder into the wall His eyes flaring red, the caramel gone, it scared the hell out of me, whoever this man was, he isn't normal, but I couldn't show I was scared, my father taught me to fight with everything I had and I planned on doing just that.

"I understand...I understand that you're crazy! Now get off me!" I started fighting against him, trying to get my hands out of his grip. I flail and kick and scream. I do everything I can but his grip on me is so strong it hurts. His face contorts into rage and he grips me by the back of my head his hand grabbing a fistful of my hair, he tilts my head up and crashes his lips to mine pushing back up against the wall this time with his body. I am so shocked, I struggled harder pushing against him, I feel his arousal against my belly and I panic he is too strong for me, he pulls his lips away and I he starts dragging me to the bed his grip in my hair still tight.

``Please don`t! Please! I`ll do anything, my father has money please he`ll give you anything you want, just let me go! `` I let out a squeal as he throws me on the bed, landing on my back.

``Why would I do that`` he looks at me like I've just said the funniest thing in the world. He stands at the edge of the bed staring at me. ``that`s the thing, it`s you that I want, you only`` I take my chance as he stands there staring at me to bolt to the door, but before I can even get my body off the bed he lunges, grabbing me by the ankle and pulling me to him and he covers my body with his. His hips press against me and it makes me shiver, why did this feel good I should be repulsed but my body betrays me as he slowly moves against me. The dress I had worn to my party slowly moves up to bunch around my hips as his jeans press against the soft barrier of my panties and he growls in my ear, sounding more like an animal than a man ``I`ve waited for you for so long, and nothing is going to take you away from me``

He slowly kisses down my neck stopping at the junction between my shoulder, It feels too good, He licks the sensitive spot and I shudder. Why am I just laying here I should be fighting him off. I feel him tense and to my horror his teeth pierce my skin, pain searing my body as he presses even harder against me. I grip the back of his shirt clawing, and screaming but he continues his assault on my neck, his hips rub against me wildly. I feel a tingling sensation start from my toes and work its way up, It`s nothing I've ever felt before, my inexperience gets the best of me as I feel a tightening in my lower belly. He doesn`t stop until he hears me moan and he lifts his head and looks down at me, his eyes now black bore into mine searching for something, he grinds harder his arms on both sides of my head holding himself up. The tightening gets worse, I shudder, he moves faster his jeans hitting the right spot and I feel it, I cum so hard it makes my toes curl and my back arch pushing my breasts into his chest, he grabs me by the hair roughly again and kisses me hard.

``I can make you feel this all the time, If you stop fighting, Otherwise it`s going to be a very painful existence for you`` my breathing slows my heart still pounding as I look up at him. ``what are you?" I touch the base of my neck, the pain is gone, and all that's left is the sensation of him on my body and the afterglow of my first orgasm.

"I'm a Vampire"


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N Sorry It took so long to upload i've been really busy, i'm going to try to make my chapters longer as some of you requested but just bare with me since this is my first time attempting a story ****. Thanks for all the faves and reviews! Also any feedback and suggestions are very welcome! Thanks.**

** I own nothing but the plot idea, stephanie meyer owns everything else **

I didn't realize i passed out until i woke up to a small woman with short spikey hair staring down at me.

"Hi...I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

I slowly pulled myself up on the bed wrapping my arms around my knees. I tried to remember what happened last night but most of it was blur. "Where am I?...what happened last night?" she looked thoughtfully at me.

"Your at our house in Seattle, Edward brought you here yesterday"

Yesterday? Jessica, the party, walking home... Oh god, last night...He forced himself on me, I can't belive my body responded that way, what's wrong with me? I felt a blush cover my body as I remeber the way he felt between my legs.

"Edward?...that's his name? The man who took me...why?" She looked slightly confused for a

moment then she glanced down at her hands "I'm so sorry Bella, I can't believe him! he didn't tell you

why your here did he?"

"No, apparently it slipped his mind while he was knocking me out and groping me!" I was

starting to get angry, this was way too much, Not only was I being held hostage but my damn body

betrayed me. I got off the bed and walked toward's the door. She was in front of me before I knew what

happened, what the...? "Please wait, I..I want to tell you why you here, you deserve to know"

"how did you move that fast?" wherever these people came from they were different, I could see that

I'm beginning to believe that what he said the night before was true.

"Please just sit so I can tell you" she reached out to touch my arm but i shifted away.

"No! I know why I'm here, I'm here because your brother is psycho! He attacked me on the

street!" I went for the door again but she put her back against it. "please just give me a chance too

explain, and maybe you will understand what's going on. Please?" She looked so desperate, there was

something about her I almost feel as if I should trust her, but i'm so confused. I backed up and crossed

my arms over my chest. "fine explain this to me, but nothing you say can explain why your brother

thinks he has the right to hold me here"

"look I know this is a lot to take in and Edward should be the one to tell you everything, but...

his temper gets the best of him most times and he kind of crosses the line a lot, but he's not that bad

once you get to know him, he hasn't been around humans in a long time. I just really want to help

you both out"

"what are you talking about, help us BOTH out?"

"you and Edward are supposed to be together, I can see it" she looked at me and smiled

cautiously. "If you leave, bad things will happen too both of you"

"That's crazy! How can you see us together! He kidnapped me and molested me! How can you

possibly know what's going on I just met you! And even if we were I wouldn't want to be with him, I

don't trust him or you!." these people were nuts.

"I can see it Bella, beacause I can see the future" what the hell is she saying, I couldn't

comprehend it, this was ridiculous, vampires and psycics, it's just a nightmare it has to be.

"Okay I see the look on your face please don't freak out!" She made her way towards

me and i backed up a few steps, she may be small but shes fast. She gripped my hand in hers.

"I just want you to listen" I yanked my hand away from hers and slowly sat down on the edge of

the king size bed I just woke up on. Every horrible way i was going to die entered my mind, and i began

to cry, these people were going to kill me if i didnt get out of here.

"Bella please calm down, I know it's alot but if you would..." "what! Listen! Look if you want to help just

let me go ok i won't tell anyone I promise!" I was frantic now grabbing her hands and falling to my knees

at her feet, i didn't want to beg but I don't know what to do at this point.

"It's not my decision Bella I'm so sorry, Edward controlls this house he makes the decisions, I...I'm not aloud and he'd kill me if i let you go, It will get better once you understand, you'll see"

"I can't believe this" I slid my hand out of hers in defeat sitting on the floor pulling my knees up

To my chest, my back pressed against the edge of the bed, dread filling me again. I wasn't getting out of

Here. "Look Bella" she kneeled down her golden eyes staring into mine. "I know it sounds crazy, my mate acted the same way you did, he was so mad and upset he couldn't understand why we needed to be with our mates, and how you have to be with Edward it's the same way I have to be with Jasper, my mate. It's that or death, you see vampires are connected mind and soul with their mates, most find them in other vampires but sometimes it happens to be a human, which is the hardest, that's what happened with me and Edward, my mate was human and you are human, It's rare but it happens, you won't feel the connection until you are turned. When I turned Jasper he knew it's where he belonged, with me. We're married now, and very happy."

I lifted my head from my hands and looked at Alice "I don't care what you all need; you can't just take people for your own gain! I don't want to be here and I don't want to be whatever you are, I'd rather die! Now get out!" Alice stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm sorry Bella, but if you don't stay that's exactly what will happen, I leave you alone now but I'm here if you need anything" and with that she walked out the door, locking it behind her.

I just sat there staring at the locked door, I didn't know what to do, so what? stay here and be raped by a psychopath and be turned into a monster or die, If those were my choices, I'm going for plan B and I'm going to get out of here, even if it means I die trying, there's no way I'm letting him near me again. Now, I just have to figure out how I'm going to get out.


End file.
